Episode 351 (22nd April 1964)
Plot Martha tells Ena she has to go to Lily's to look after the children as their mother is ill with flu and can't help wash the Mission walls. Ena tells her she's being used and they row. Martha accuses her of only washing the walls as she's afraid of the sack. Minnie stands in for Martha at the Rovers and the Viaduct Sporting Club. Annie is afraid that she has taken on too much. Ena is shocked when Stuart offers to clean the walls with her. Harry is perturbed when Concepta tells him that Myra is pregnant. He goes round to see Jerry and finds Frank there. The two of them are concerned about the Booths. With Len away, Harry has a word with Jerry alone. He is almost at the end of his tether with his money worries. Harry tells Jerry he must confront Myra now but when he tries to do so he finds she has bought yet more items for the kitchen on HP. Harry and Ken think they ought to do what they can to help Jerry but Concepta and Val refuse, even when they hear the extent of the troubles that the Booths are in. Jerry confronts Myra with their debts and stripped savings. He demands to know where she got the £25 from to pay Frank and hears that it was lent to her by her dad. He loses his temper and grabs her roughly by the arm as she refuses to realise the situation that they are in. He adds up their total debts and realises it comes to £85. Their argument descends into a screaming match and she breaks down. Jerry cries too as she tells him she did it all for him. He tells her that he'll take over the payments from now onwards to sort them out. After the clean up, Ena puts on a tea for Stuart. She warms to him as he promises to have the Vestry properly decorated. She wonders why Minnie hasn't joined them. Minnie is exhausted with her cleaning at the club. Gus leaves her alone in the premises when he goes home for the night. She falls down the stairs and, with a hurt leg, is unable to get up again. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Myra Booth - Susan Jameson *Christopher Hewitt - Stephen Ward Guest cast *Gus Lowman - Alister Williamson *Stuart Hodges - Vernon Joyner Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Back room *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *Viaduct Sporting Club - Bar *Gamma Garments Notes *The programme title is displayed over the photocaption of Ordsall's terraced rooftops used mainly for the closing credits. *The scene between Jerry and Myra Booth was a continuous two-hander of 7'12" and acted as a precursor for similar scenes and two entire episodes in future years. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Jack Walker (Arthur Leslie), Albert Tatlock (Jack Howarth), Elsie Tanner (Patricia Phoenix), Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge) and Len Fairclough (Peter Adamson). *''TV Times'' synopsis: The danger signal is up for the Booths and Minnie Caldwell takes a job *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,388,000 homes (3rd place). Category:1964 episodes